Retour inattendu
by sophinette34
Summary: Justin revient à Pittsburg après trois ans d'absence...


_Retour inattendu_

Trois ans… Voilà déjà trois ans que j'ai quitté cette ville. Depuis, il s'en ai passé des choses. Je suis parti pour New York, laissant tout dernière moi pour saisir cette chance qu'on m'offrait. A mon arrivé à New York j'ai pris contact avec Simon Caswell, le critique d'art qui était venu à l'exposition des jeunes talents. Il m'a fait rencontré quelques grands artistes et c'est comme ça que j'ai grimpé les échelons. En trois ans, je peux dire que j'ai assez bien réussi, mon nom est un peu connu dans le monde artistique et mes peintures se vendent assez bien. C'est après tout ce temps que mon agent reçu un coup de téléphone me demandant de faire une exposition caritative pour les personnes atteintent du sida dans cette ville où je pensait ne plus jamais revenir. Trop de souvenirs y sont resté et je ne suis pas encore près à y faire face. Mais cette maladie est beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux pour que j'y fasse abstraction, j'ai donc accepté. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? C'est vrai, après tout je suis sûr qu'un autre peintre de renom aurait aussi bien accepté de faire cette expo à ma place. C'est finalement à cause de ça que j'ai pris l'avion ce matin direction Pittsburg et que je me retrouve maintenant dans cette avenue où j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie, devant ce snack qui m'a ouvert les portes de mon premier emploi. Lorsque je pousse la porte d'entré, j'entends le son de la clochette et je me retrouve des années en arrière, au moment où une seule personne comptait dans ma vie et où je faisait tous ce que je pouvais pour attiré ne serais-ce qu'un peu de son attention. Rien n'a changé, les décorations sont toujours les mêmes mis à part quelques dessins que je reconnais avoir fait avant de partir se trouvaient accroché au-dessus de quelques tables.

« - Mon ange !!! »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cette voix, Justin la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Debbie a toujours été comme une seconde mère pour lui. Elle l'a d'ailleurs été pour beaucoup d'autre. Elle l'a hébergé lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, elle l'a réconforté dans les moments difficiles et l'a poussé à aller plus loin dans sa vie. Justin ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir et la serra très fort. Puis, elle se recula et le regarda comme pour se rendre vraiment compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« - Mon ange, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu que tu arrivais, on aurait préparé ton retour.

- J'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, je n'étais pas sûr de revenir. Et puis vous savez bien Debbie que je n'aime pas trop les grandes cérémonies.

- C'est pas grave, on t'en aurais préparé une toute petite. »

Sur ce elle éclata de rire.

« - Saint Rita, mais depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé, tu es aussi maigre qu'un ver. Vien t'asseoir ici et je t'apporte tout de suite de quoi te renfloué un peu.

- Merci, je meurs de faim. »

Debbie revint deux minutes plus tard avec une assiette pleine de nourritures qu'elle déposa devant Justin puis s'assit sur la banquette d'en face.

« - Vas-y régale toi. Et pendant ce temps raconte moi un peu ce que tu es devenu.

- Vous m'obligé à vous écrire tous les deux jours alors j'ai pas grand chose à vous dévoilé sur ma vie.

- C'est vrai, mais la vie n'est plus pareil sans toi, mon ange. Mais je suis très fière de ta réussite, j'étais sûr que tu ferais de grandes choses. »

Tout à coup, un client se retourna.

« - Eh Debbie, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, alors au lieu de te servir toujours du même membre tu n'as cas te servir de tes jambes et aller chercher ton plat ça te changera. »

Elle tourna son regard vers Justin.

« - Non mais ! Tu peux voir que ça ne change pas beaucoup ici. Mis à part qu'ils deviennent encore plus chiant.

- Vous ne changerais jamais !

- On ne change plus arrivé à mon âge. Et je continuerais ce boulot jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marché. »

La clochette de la cuisine retenti.

« - Debbie, tes plats sont prêt.

- Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder s'ils ne me foutent pas un peu la paix. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour distribué les assiettes de la clientèle.

« - Debbie, vous pouvez m'apporté l'addition s'il vous plaît, lui demanda Justin lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est un cadeau de la maison. »

La clochette de la porte d'entré retentit une nouvelle fois et Debbie leva la tête par reflexe puis se tourna vers Justin.

« - Mon ange, il y a de la visite, » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Justin se tourna sur lui-même et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi beau que le jour où ils se sont quittés. Son regard se tourna vers Justin et il resta figé, tandis que celui-ci se levait de son siège doucement comme si Brian pouvait prendre peur. Les deux anciens amants restèrent ainsi à se regardé pendant quelques instants avant que Brian ne décide de s'approché de lui.

« - Salut.

- Salut.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.

- En fait, ça c'est fait un peu à la dernière minutes. »

Brian fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« - Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Justin.

- Le boulot, toujours le boulot. En ce moment j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça dans ma vie. Je viens d'engagé un secrétaire qui ne sais même pas faire son travaille, du coup je ne sais plus où donné de la tête.

- Où est passé Cynthia ?

- Elle est en congé maternité, Elle aurait pu évité de nous faire son mouflet en ce moment, c'est l'enfer à Kinnetic. Enfin bref, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Je vais faire une exposition à la Bloom Galery. L'ancien patron de Lindsey a téléphoné à mon agent pour me demandé de participé à la collecte…

- Pour le sida.

- Oui, comment sais-tu ça ?

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de toute la publicité. Le centre Vic Grassi a besoin de plus d'argent possible sinon il fermeront leurs portes. Les traitements valent une petites fortunes et ils ne peuvent plus fournir.

- Je ne savais pas. »

Justin évitait de le regardé dans les yeux de peur de s'y perdre de nouveau et de souffrir comme la dernière fois, il ne voulait plus.

« - J'étais sûr de te trouvé ici.

- Alec ! »

Ce dernier venait de franchir la porte du snack et se dirigeait vers Justin. Il l'embrassa puis se tourna vers Brian.

« - Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Alec, je te présente Brian Kinney, c'est lui qui va s'occupé de la publicité pour la collecte de fond.

- Ravi de vous connaître. J'espère que l'on pourra vous aider à ramasser le plus d'argent possible.

- Alec a accepter de participé, il est journaliste. Il s'occupera de faire quelques annonces dans différents journaux.

- On pourrais d'ailleurs se voir puisque vous êtes chargé de la publicité, on pourrais se donné quelques idées.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps, nous sommes débordé à l'agence. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'y ailles. A bientôt. »

Brian prononça ses derniers mots en regardant Justin puis sortit en prenant le paquet que Debbie lui avait préparé. Justin remarqua qu'elle n'était pas venu accueillir son ami et qu'elle était resté discrète tout le long de la conversation. Alec se tourna vers moi.

« - Il a l'air sympa et mignon. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir pas mal de succès.

- Sûrement. Ecoute je suis un peu fatigué, alors peut-être que l'on pourrais retourner à l'hotel, je voudrais prendre un bain et m'allongé.

- D'accord. »

Alec sortit suivit de Justin qui fit un signe de main à Debbie. Une fois que son ange était partit, elle pris le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« - Michael ? Je peux passé chez toi il faut que je te parles. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La mère et le fils se trouvaient assis à la table du salon, une tasse de café dans leurs mains mais aucuns des deux ne buvait.

« - Pourquoi n'as-t-il pas dis qu'il arrivait ? demanda Michael.

- Il n'était pas sûr de revenir, il l'a décidé au dernier moment.

- Comment a réagi Brian en le voyant ?

- Comme le Brian qu'on connaît. _Tout va bien, je suis surchargé de boulot_.

- Oui, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. »

Michael porta sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsque Debbie prononça la phrase.

« - Il a un petit ami. »

Heureusement que Michael n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour avalé son café sinon il se serait étranglé avec.

« - Quoi ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Alec, journaliste, beau garçon et il a l'air très gentil. De plus il a accepter de participé à la collecte de fond. Et le comble c'est qu'il a demandé à Brian de s'associé pour ramassé plus d'argent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Qu'il avait trop de travail pour ça, puis il est partit.

- C'est pas vrai. Brian doit être dans un sale état. Je sais qu'il aime joué au plus fort mais je suis sûr qu'il doit être anéanti.

- Ce n'est pas le pire. »

Michael releva la tête pour regardé sa mère dans les yeux et attendit qu'elle se décide à parlé.

« - Bon alors tu te décide à lâché le morceau ?

- Je crois que Justin n'a rien dit à propos de sa vie d'ici à ce garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu parlé de Brian où de qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Michael se leva et commença à faire les cent pas autour de la table. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Justin de venir ici avec son petit ami et surtout de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de son ancienne relation avec Brian ?

« - Michael, tu veux bien arrêté, tu me donne le tourni.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre le comportement de Justin cette fois.

- Oui, mais c'est leur histoire, il faut qu'ils se débrouille tous seuls.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Brian, m'assuré qu'il va bien. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

L'hôtel était très classique, Justin n'aimait pas ses grands hôtels qui déroulent le tapis rouge pour des personnes qui ont un peu d'argent. L'hôtel se trouvait en plein centre de Pittsburg, dans un quartier assez calme. Lorsque Justin franchit la porte de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fit couler un bon bain.

« - Alec, ça te dérange d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que je prend mon bain ?

- Ok j'y vais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux mangé ?

- Prend ce que tu voudra. »

Justin entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermé sur son amant. Il se deshabilla puis entra dans son bain pour essayé de se détendre et d'oublié quelques secondes tous ce qui venait de se passé. Revoir Brian l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il s'y attendait. Bien sûr, il s'était douté qu'en revenant à Pittsburg, il tomberait certainement sur lui, mais il s'était imaginé qu'après tout ce temps il arriverait à surmonté cette épreuve. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Brian tous ses sentiments refirent surface, même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient jamais partit. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidés tous les deux. Justin se souvient encore de ce coup de téléphone que Brian lui avait donné il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an. Il était épuisé, il rentrait tout juste d'une de ses expositions qui avait fait un succès. Il était près de minuit lorsque le téléphone sonna. Justin avait décroché et avait sourit lorsqu'il entendit l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde à l'autre bout du fil.

« - C'est à cette heure là que tu appelles ?

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?

- J'ai encore fais un succès avec mes tableaux.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Tu es encore au bureau ?

- Oui, tu sais bien que j'apprécie les saunas. »

Justin souriait au téléphone mais il sentait bien au son de la voix de Brian que quelque chose clochait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je te connais Brian et je sais lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Dis moi, tu me fais peur. »

Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que Brian ne se décide enfin à parler.

« - Tu ne reviendra pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation.

« - Je ne te blâme pas, après tout c'est moi qui t'es poussé à partir faire ta vie. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir retenu.

- Brian…

- Non, ne dis rien. Ecoute-moi. On ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'en souffre et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Nos vies ont pris des chemins differents et il est temps aujourd'hui de suivre ses chemins. Pour l'instant on ne peux pas vivre correctement nos vies parce que l'on reste attaché l'un à l'autre. Ca fait presque deux ans que tu es parti, maintenant il est temps.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire de toute façon pour te faire changer d'avis.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai mis du temps à te dire que je t'aimais et tu sais que mes sentiments envers toi ne changerons pas du jour au lendemain mais je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. »

La conversation c'était terminé brusquement et chacun avait repris le cour de leur existence. Depuis Justin n'avait plus eu de coup de téléphone de Brian. Les seules nouvelles qu'il obtenait était par l'intermédiaire de Debbie, Michael ou Lindsey. Cette dernière vivait d'ailleurs très heureuse avec Mélanie et les enfants au Canada. Là-bas, le mariage gay était reconnu et personne ne les regardait différemment. Lindsey appelait Brian toutes les semaines et appelait directement Justin après pour lui dire comment il allait. C'était sa façon de garder le contact. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer de sa vie comme ça, c'était impossible, même s'il n'avait parler de lui à personne, pas même à Alec. Justin se sentait très mal vis à vis de lui, c'était un garçon très bien. Il s'était rencontré il y a six mois. Alec avait été envoyé par son journal pour interviewez Justin sur l'art. Ils avaient manger un morceau ensemble puis s'était revu plusieurs fois. Justin ne voulait pas avoir de relation, mais il commençait à se sentir seul et Alec s'était montré très attachant. Justin n'y résista pas longtemps. Tout les deux vivait une relation très simple. Ils travaillaient chacun de leurs côtés et le soir ils se retrouvaient pour passer la nuit ensemble. Alec n'avait jamais demandé à Justin de raconté son passé, il s'y était donc abstenu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Justin entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Alec devait sûrement être de retour.

« - Tu ne t'es pas noyé j'espère, lui cria-t-il.

- Non, je sort. »

Justin mis son peignoir puis sortit rejoindre Alec.

« - Je meurs de faim.

- Profites-en, j'ai pris chinois. »

Justin dévora tout ce qu'il trouvait et partit s'allonger dans le lit. Alec avait compris qu'il était fatigué et le laissa dormir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Michael entra dans le bureau du PDG de Kinnetic. Brian était installé à son bureau et signait quelques papiers pour l'agence.

« - Je vois que tu es en plein boulot.

- Encore une chose qu'il faut que je rajoute à la liste que ne fait pas mon secrétaire : avertir quand il y a du monde qui débarque. »

Michael passa la tête par la porte pour jeter à coup d'œil au soit disant secrétaire.

« - Il est pas mal.

- Malheureusement, il n'a que ça. Et ça ne me suffit pas. »

Brian se leva, se dirigea vers le garçon et lui tendit les papiers.

« - Tenez, vous donnerez ça à Monsieur Schmitt. Et dites-lui que j'ai besoin des derniers relevé de comptes.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Brian retourna dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Alors, pourquoi tu es venu cette fois ?

- Comme ça pour te faire la surprise.

- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas mort. Il est revenu et je survivrai jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Ensuite nos vies reprendrons leurs cours et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Brian, ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, je ne te croirais pas.

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Michael. »

Celui-ci se pencha sur le bureau.

« - Ma mère m'a dit que tu lui avait parlé ce matin.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasses. Après tout il n'a fait que ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. Il est heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Il ne pourra jamais être totalement heureux sans toi.

- Bien sûr que si, de toute façons, il m'a déjà oublié.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ses conneries encore. Justin ne peux pas t'oublié. Pas après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Dois-je te rappeler tous ce qu'il a fait pour t'avoir ?…

- De toute façon je ne reviens pas sur les anciennes histoires.

- Je croyais que cette règle ne s'annonçait pas pour lui. Je te signale que tu n'y a pas tenu compte dès votre première nuit et que tu l'as aussi repris lorsqu'il a rompu avec son violoniste.

- Tout ça c'était il y a des années. Il a sa vie, une nouvelle vie qui ne m'inclus pas dedans. »

Brian se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le service pour s'offrir un verre de wisky qu'il englouti d'un coup, puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« - Il n'a pas parlé de moi à cet Alec. »

Michael vint s'installé à côté de lui.

« - Je sais, maman me la dit. Mais il faut le comprendre aussi, c'est peut-être trop difficile. Après tout, toi tu ne parles pas de lui aux mecs que tu baisent.

- Seulement moi, ils ne restent jamais plus d'une nuit et encore. »

Le portable de Michael se mit soudainement à sonné.

« - Allô !… Ben ?… Hunter a fait quoi ?… Bon d'accord, je te rejoins… »

Puis il raccrocha.

« - Il faut que j'y aille mais je veux que tu m'appelles si ça va pas d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas de bétîses maman.

- Oh oui ! Tant que tu évites de faire celle du jour de tes trente ans ça me va très bien. »

Sur ce, Michael sortit du bureau.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Justin sonna à la porte d'entré et une jeune fille vint lui ouvrir.

« - Justin !

- Salut Molly. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Je suis contente de te voir. Mais il faut que j'y aille j'ai mon cour de piano.

- D'accord. Vas-y on se reverra. »

Ils s'enlacèrent puis Molly partit tandis que Justin grimpa les marches qui menèrent jusqu'au salon où sa mère était assise sur les genoux de ce garçon que Justin avait eu tellement de mal à accepté dans la famille. Pourtant, il valait cent fois plus que son propre père. Lorsque sa mère l'aperçut elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« - Justin ! Mon chéri. Tu es arrivé ? Tu aurais dû me le dire je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, nous avons pris un taxi.

- Nous ? Alec est venu ?

- Oui, il a insisté.

- Tu sais je n'ai dit à personne que tu venais, comme tu me la demandé.

- Je sais. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, je suppose tout le monde est au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis passé dire bonjour à Debbie au Dîner.

- Oh ! Et tout le groupe était là ?

- Non, pire. Brian est arrivé.

- OH !!!

- Et il a vu Alec.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Brian, comme celui que tout le monde connais et Alec, vu qu'il ne sais rien, il a mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Il a demandé à Brian de travaillé à deux pour la collecte. Bien sûr Brian a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

- Oui. J'imagine que ce ne dois pas être très facile comme situation.

- A qui le dis tu ? »

Tucker, le boy friend de Jennifer vint saluer Justin puis s'éclipsa pour les laisser seul. Tous les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé et se servirent une tasse de café.

« - Alors, toi et Tucker, ça marche bien on dirait.

- Ca marche très bien. J'ai jamais eu une relation comme ça avec ton père.

- Je suis content pour toi. »

Jennifer sourit à son fils. Ce que c'était bon de le revoir.

« - Tu sais, Brian passe me voir une fois par semaine.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Comme ça. On discute de nos vies et de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Même si tu ne veux pas entendre ça, il souffre énormément de ton absence.

- Maman…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le sache. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça fonctionne entre vous.

- Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a tout fait pour qu'on en arrive là.

- Mais il l'a fait pour toi.

- Je sais. »

Jennifer enlaça son fils une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte la maison.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi revenir après tout ce temps alors qu'il commençait seulement à reprendre goût à la vie ? Jamais plus il n'aimera comme il a aimé Justin et comme il l'aime encore, il devait au moins s'admettre ça. Brian repensa à la toute première fois où il le vit… Lui sortait du Babylon, il devait allé travailler demain où un gros client l'attendait. Au moment de monté dans sa voiture, son regard fut attiré par ce gamin qui avait l'air complètement paumé. Lorsqu'il était allé lui parlé, celui-ci s'était montré sûr de lui. C'est ce qui plu en premier à Brian. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et ils avaient passé une nuit de folie coupé par l'accouchement de Lindsey. Brian ne revoyait jamais un garçon une deuxième fois, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait décidé Justin. Et Brian avait craqué. Il essayait de le tenir à l'écart pour évité que Justin ne s'accroche de trop mais le soir du bal de promo tout à basculé. Ensuite Brian fut incapable de faire semblant. Il avait trop peur de le perdre et s'était approché de lui, un peu trop à son goût qu'arrivé à un moment il décida de prendre un peu ses distances. Justin voulait du romantisme et c'était beaucoup trop demandé à Brian. Du coup, il l'avait perdu. Pour un violoniste. C'est là qu'il vécu ses heures les plus noires. Puis Justin est revenu. Il a été présent près de lui à chaque instant de son cancer, alors qu'il avait essayé de le jeter. Mais Justin s'accrochait toujours. Puis celui-ci évolua, il décida qu'il voulait une vrai relation de couple, ce que Brian n'était pas encore près de lui donner, alors il décida de prendre un autre chemin. Mais le soir de l'explosion du Babylon, Brian eut tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir Justin qu'il réalisa qu'il était temps d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Lorsqu'il le retrouva parmi les débris, il lui avoua son amour. Et là, tout s'accéléra… Il fit sa demande en mariage, qui finalement n'aura pas lieu car Justin avait une chance de devenir célèbre en partant pour New York. Tout les deux avaient décidé d'annulé le mariage et de suivre leurs routes. Mais Brian ne se doutait pas qu'il souffrirait autant de sa séparation avec Justin. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, de retour dans cette petite ville de Pittsburg. Brian ne savait plus comment réagir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du loft. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour tombé sur celui qui hantait ses pensées.

« - Maintenant tu frappes ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait mal venu de ma part d'entrer sans y être invité. »

Brian sourit légèrement puis s'effaça pour le faire entré avant de refermé la porte sur eux.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci. En faite si je suis là c'est parce qu'à mon avis on a besoin de parler toi et moi.

- Oh ! Et bien vas-y installe toi. »

Justin s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Brian se tenait debout face à lui.

« - Voilà. Déjà je voulais m'excusez pour ce matin. A propos d'Alec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai très bien compris. Il ne sais rien pour nous deux.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais si je ne lui ai rien dit, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est juste que c'est trop difficile pour moi d'en discuté.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de la façon dont ça c'est terminé toi et moi. J'ai très bien compris la situation et je suis d'accord avec ce qui a été décidé.

- Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on serais gêné de se voir. Après tout nous sommes amis et assez adultes pour mettre notre histoire de côté et travaillé ensemble contre cette maladie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Bien.

- Bon, je vais y aller alors. »

Justin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Brian. Au moment de prendre la poigné, il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Brian. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la tête de Justin entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. Tout alla très vite… Brian le déshabilla et lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, ils ne firent que ça dans tous les coins du loft jusqu'au levé du soleil. Justin avait l'impression d'être repartit des années en arrière. Tout les deux étaient allongé sur le lit, personne de disait mot. Qu'avaient-ils à dire après tout ? Justin se leva puis se rhabilla, alors que Brian ne bougeait pas. Il le regardait faire mais ne savait pas comment réagir après ce qu'il venait d'arrivé.

« - Il faut que je rentre à l'hôtel. »

Justin se sauva avant que Brian ne puisse répliqué quoi que ce soit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Michael.

« - J'ai couché avec Brian.

- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec Brian ou que tu viens tout juste de le faire.

- Deuxième hypothèse.

- Oh ! »

Michael fit entré Justin et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé.

« - Je ne pouvais pas rentré à l'hôtel, je ne pouvais pas me retrouvé en face d'Alec, sachant que je l'avais trahi.

- Oui. Et où est Brian ?

- Chez lui je suppose. En tout cas c'est là bas que je l'ai laissé. »

Justin se leva d'un coup et se pris la tête dans les mains.

« - Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Jamais j'aurais dû faire une chose pareille. C'est à croire que j'ai pas assez souffert.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je suis allé chez lui pour discuté…

- Mauvaise idée.

- Merci.

- Tout les deux, vous vous aimez comme des dingues. Tu es la seule personne qui est réussi à attrapé Brian dans tes filets. A lui faire avoué ses sentiments et lui ouvrir son cœur. Même en étant séparé où à l'autre bout du pays, vous n'arrivez pas à vous oublié. Alors qu'est ce que tu croyais qui se passerai en allant chez lui.

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensait qu'on arriverait à discuté.

- Connaissant Brian, c'est le seul moyen qu'il connaisse pour avoir une vrai discussion.

- Très drôle. »

Michael rigola en voyant Justin si désespéré.

« - Et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Alors là, aucune idée. Rentre à l'hôtel, prend un bain et fait ce que tu as à faire aujourd'hui, ensuite…

- Merde. J'ai rendez-vous à la galerie dans deux heures. Il faut que j'y aille.

- D'accord. »

Justin se tourna vers Michael et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Allez file. »

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brian faisait les cents pas dans son bureau depuis au moins une heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire l'amour avec Justin. Maintenant qu' allait-il faire ? Il fallait arranger la situation. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« - Vas-y, entre Ted.

- Brian. Tu voulais que je t'apporte les derniers relevés de banque, alors voilà.

- Merci. »

Ted commença à sortir puis se retourna pour regarder Brian.

« - J'ai appris que Justin était de retour.

- Super ! Je vois que la nouvelle à faire le tour de la ville.

- Debbie l'a dit à Blake ce matin. Comment tu gères ça ?

- J'ai pas grand chose à faire. Il est de retour et ça ne change en rien dans la décision que l'on a pris tout les deux. Il vit sa vie et moi la mienne, point final.

- Oui, mais il est de retour, c'est peut-être le moment de revoir cette décision tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est très gentil à toi d'essayer de me remonté le moral mais il y a pas mal de boulot et il faut encore que je passe au centre pour revoir quelques détails, alors si tu veux bien m'excusez.

- D'accord. Moi aussi j'ai du boulot, mais penses-y. »

Sur ce Ted sortit laissant Brian dans ses pensées.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Justin franchit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et Alec lui sauta dessus.

« - Mais où est-ce que tu étais, je me suis inquiété.

- J'ai pas vu le temps passé, je suis resté discuté avec ma mère et ma sœur.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai avais pas vu. Il fallait que je rattrape le temps perdu.

- Oui, je comprend, mais tu aurais pu au moins téléphoné que j'évite de m'inquiété. Je ne savais pas où te chercher et ton portable ne répondait pas.

- Je suis désolé. »

Alec l'embrassa.

« - Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche j'ai rendez-vous avec Sydney Bloom pour l'expo.

- D'accord. »

Justin entra dans la salle de bain puis se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se repassa tous ce qui venait de se passer. Les baisers de Brian, qui lui avaient tellement manquer, sa façon de le toucher, de lui faire l'amour, de savoir ce qu'il appréciait. Il était vraiment le seule qui savait lui donner autant de plaisir. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à mentir à Alec, un garçon honnête qui ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque là. Enfin, il se décida de prendre sa douche et de se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« - Monsieur Kinney, merci d'être venu.

- Alors qu'avez-vous pour moi ?

- Et bien en fait nous avons changé notre programme. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on aimerait que vous aidiez ce jeune homme. Il est journaliste et à vous deux vous pourrez nous pondre quelque chose de très intéressant. »

Brian regarda le soit disant jeune homme qui se trouvait bien sûr être Alec. Mon dieu, c'est un vrai cauchemar.

« - Monsieur Kinney, je peux vous appelé Brian ?

- Allez-y puisque l'on va travaillé ensemble.

- Je suis très content de pouvoir travaillé en duo avec vous. Je sais que vous êtes un publicitaire très fort et c'est pour moi un honneur, je suis sûr que l'on pourra faire du bon boulot.

- J'en suis sûr aussi.

- Parfait, alors je vous laisse tout les deux et faites nous quelque chose de génial. »

Le directeur du centre disparu les laissant seul.

« - Peut-être que l'on devrait aller à mon agence, on travaillera beaucoup mieux.

- Ok, je vous suis. »

Brian et Alec parcoururent quelques mètres de la ville avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête.

« - Oh ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer ici un instant. Vous n'avez cas venir, après tout cela fait parti de la collecte. »

Brian se força à sourire car il n'avait nullement l'envie de rentrer dans cette galerie. Il savait que c'était ici que Justin allait présenter ses tableaux. Alec se fondit dans les couloirs et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« - Justin !

- Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis passer voir si ça allait et puis pour te dire que je ne viendrais pas déjeuner avec toi, je vais travaillé cet après midi avec Brian Kinney. »

Justin releva rapidement la tête et croisa le regard de Brian qui attendait derrière Alec. Il lui fit un signe de la main discrètement. Sydney arriva derrière Justin.

« - Bonjour. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Alec.

- Oh ! Sydney, je vous présente Alec. Il va s'occupé de l'article qui apparaîtra dans les journaux.

- Magnifique ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer ce que nous avons préparé pour l'exposition de Monsieur Taylor. »

Alec suivit Sydney dans l'arrière salle laissant Justin seul avec Brian.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il m'emmènerait ici, et encore moins que je devrais travaillé avec.

- De toute façon, je me doutait bien qu'on allait se revoir. Pittsburg n'est pas si grand que ça après tout.

- Alors ton expo s'annonce bien ?

- Pas trop mal pour l'instant. Ecoute, si tu veux je peux voir avec Alec pour t'évité de travaillé avec lui…

- Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »

Justin se retourna pour faire face à Alec qui venait de revenir parmi eux.

« - Euh…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Justin regarda Brian et Alec à tour de rôle sans savoir quelle explication donnée.

« - Justin ? »

Celui-ci regarda Alec.

« - Justin ! Je pense que tu devrais tout lui dire. Il est temps.

- Il est temps de quoi, je suis perdu. Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?

- Oui. Ecoute on va rentrer à l'hôtel et je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Justin entraîna Alec à l'extérieur laissant Brian.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brian ouvrit la porte de son loft pour laissant entrer la personne qui venait de frapper.

« - Décidément c'en devient une habitude. »

Justin entra à l'intérieur tandis que Brian referma la porte.

« - Il sait tout. Alec, je lui ai tout dit.

- Bien. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Et bien, il m'a écouté. Il savait que je cachais quelque chose mais il s'était dit que si j'en avait pas parlé c'était pour une bonne raison. Il a compris la situation. Il veut reprendre l'avion demain matin, ce que je comprends très bien. Il a décidé de garder contact avec moi, en tant qu'ami, lorsque je retournerais à New York

- C'est bien.

- Oui, mais je lui ai dit non.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je ne retourne pas à New York. »

Brian regarda Justin quelques instants avant de comprendre ce que ce dernier venait de dire.

« - Tu ne retourne pas là-bas ?

- Non. Si je suis partit c'est parce que tu m'as dit de saisir ma chance et je l'ai fait. Maintenant ce que je veux c'est créer ma vie de famille. Trouver un mari, avoir des enfants, une belle maison et vendre mes tableaux.

- Ce sont des bonnes résolutions.

- Oui. Et j'espérais que tu serais intéressé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Justin s'approcha de Brian.

« - Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »

Brian sourit puis l'embrassa.

« - Mon ange, je te préviens que je suis encore trop jeune pour penser aux enfants. »

FIN 


End file.
